Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Magnetically saturated core fault current limiters are generally known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,551,410 and 7,193,825. Open core FCLs are known, for example, from PCT Publication WO 2009/121,143. While these FCLs offer efficacious functionality it has been found that their operational characteristics can be substantially improved.
Ideally, any FCL device is made in a simple and compact form.